board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time vs (2)Castlevania: Symphony of the Night 2015
Results Round Four Wednesday, December 9, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Every round has a dud match here and there, but thankfully for this contest the divisional finals only had one match that was truly a dud. Even Mario 64 > Skyrim was entertaining insofar as its vote total, even if nothing exciting happened there. Rally spillover meant virtually nothing in this match, as it was a 68-32 affair for virtually all 24 hours. Symphony of the Night did well to win three matches and make the divisional final, but it was never going to do anything here. Ocarina, as bad a contest as it had, is still one of our contest titans and was always going to score a huge blowout here. That being said, Zelda got 68.18% here. Based on 2009, Zelda was supposed to get 76.73%. Even in a blowout win that was barely worth talking about, Ocarina still managed to look a step too slow. We all know this wouldn't matter until the finals, but it would have been hilarious seeing it lose before then. Allen really needs to stop putting Ocarina/FF7 or Link/Cloud on opposite sides of the bracket for posterity. Contests are unpredictable enough now to where we don't need that as our "guaranteed fallback finals plan". Guarantee some fresh blood in there right from the start, I say. Ctes' Analysis There's always that one match every round that is way less interesting before, during and after the match than any other match of the round. Said match is always the Ocarina of Time match too! Symphony of the Night had a pretty great run, though it had no competition until its eventual destruction. It managed to look pretty great on the way here. Being one of the four #2 seeds to actually make the division finals is worth something too. Even if it had what was perhaps the easiest path to get there and would've lost in the divisions where the #2 seed lost as well. It was a surprise #2 seed but to where it was supposed to. I know this is viewed as another disappointing result from our defending champion despite being one huge blowout. This is supported by x-stats from 2004 and 2009. However, even before taking anti-votes into account, I don't think it's that bad. Symphony of the Night has received a status as a well-beloved classic now. It had really good results, they're just easily ignored because Symphony of the Night was supposed to get here regardless of its strength boost. I guess people forgot they all underestimated it percentage wise last round. Interestingly, this match was pretty much unaffected by rally spillover. At first this is weird, considering how the rallies favor things that relevant today. Zelda is still big today and Castlevania has been a joke since it got 3D games. However, Ocarina of Time is the like the main villain for the Undertale rallies, so that's probably why it evens out and we get a match that is unaffected. Ocarina of Time was obviously still just on the way to the finals despite being affected by this each round from now. The bracket was designed to have one ridiculously boring path for Ocarina of Time, which comes with both up and downsides. I really want to see Symphony of the Night in some actually debatable matches next time. It would be fun to see where it is today, because it has clearly improved. Putting in the seventh division would've been fun. Super Mario RPG beats it, but what else there does? It has cemented itself as a legit game, rightfully. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches